Snow Fun with Boxer Man
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: When Yotsuba hears that Boxer Man kidnapped the Flower Angel, craziness breaks out! Read as Ena, Fuuka and Kowai are dragged into this humerous mess.


WOW! I have a really bad habit of starting up new stories when I'm not even done with the ones I'm supposed to be working on now, so I'll just make this a really long one-shot!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE!

* * *

It was a snowy day in Japan or wherever Yotsuba lives. Yotsuba was a little girl with green hair and 4 little green pigtails. On this fine day Yotsuba-chan was sitting in the living room watching the blank TV screen.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH!" Yotsuba screamed. Kowai ran into the room with only his boxers on as usual.

"What's wrong Yotsuba? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, look!" she said pointing to the TV, "Did you see Boxer Man? He just stole the Flower Angel and took his boxers off his head. And guess what? HE LOOKS LIKE YOU!" Yotsuba then grabbed her water gun that was next to her and pointed it at Kowai.

"Prepared to get soaked Boxer Man!" Yotsuba said threateningly.

"Whoa whoa! I'm sure that we can work things out!" Kowai- I mean Boxer Man said with his hands up.

"Ok, then but first you have to take me out to build a snowman."

"Ok then, that seems like a good punishment." 'Boxer Man' said. Yotsuba then opened the door and pushed Boxer Man out into the snow.

"Hey…what the YOTSUBA!" Kowai shouted. He then started jumping, so he wouldn't freeze to death.

"Dancing won't open the door Boxer Man." Yotsuba said as she tried not to laugh.

"L-l-l-let m-m-m-me i-i-i-i-i-in." Kowai said with his teeth chattering.

"Nope," Yotsuba shook her head. "I can't let such an evil person such as Boxer Man inside my house, or I won't get any good presents from Santa."

"F-f-f-f-fine… I k-k-k-know Santa." Kowai said while still jumping up and down.

"Really?" Yotsuba said, while opining the door a crack.

"Y-y-yep. He t-t-t-told me tha-a-a-at i-i-its v-v-v-v-very naughty to l-l-l-l-lock p-p-p-people o-o-o-outside i-i-i-i-i-in the s-s-s-s-s-s-snow."

"Even Boxer Man?" Yotsuba asked.

"Even Boxer Man." Kowai said.

"Okay then, if Santa said so…" Yotsuba opened the door, but just as Kowai reached the door Yotsuba slammed it in his face.

"but Santa just told me that Boxer Man is a big fat lier!" Yotsuba then stuck her tongue out at him from the window and ran off.

Kowai stood there in the snow, wondering how he would get himself out of this situation. Yotsuba however ran to the phone in the TV room and called Jumbo.

"Hello?" Jumbo asked from over the phone.

"Jumbo! It's me Yotsuba!" Yotsuba said. "Listen, let's get down to business. Boxer Man is outside the house in his boxers telling me to open the door or I won't get any presents from Santa. What should I do?" Yotsuba asked him. Jumbo seemed to think this over.

"Hmmm…leave him out there. You can never trust people that wear boxers over their heads." Jumbo said while chuckling.

"Ok then, thanks Jumbo!" Yotsuba said while hanging up the phone. She then ran back to the window where Boxer Man was trying to make an igloo. Yotsuba saw this and quickly made instant ramen, ran upstairs and poured it all over the igloo melting it instantly.

"What the…?" Kowai pondered. Then he saw the ramen.

"YOTSUBA! You wasted perfectly good ramen!" Kowai shouted at her, "Now OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Eat that Boxer Man! That's your dinner!" Yotsuba shouted back. Kowai sighed then started to pick the ramen from out of the snow to eat since he didn't know when he would be let in again.

**…**

Ena was working on the paper cup phone she and Yotsuba made together back in the summer. She was finishing the final touches on it. Ena was adding plastic around the string so it wouldn't break easily so they could talk in the snow. Ena then threw the cup out the window but she missed and the cup hit Kowai's head.

"Oops." Ena said, "Let me try that again." Ena threw the cup again, this time it hit the side of the house and then fell again onto Kowai's head.

"Hey! Y-y-y-y-yotsuba is that y-y-y-y-you?" Ena screamed for she thought that the voice was a ghost and hurled the cup at Yotsuba's window, breaking the glass and making the cup soar into the house.

"Did tha-a-a-a-t glass j-j-j-j-just break?" Kowai said, "YOTSUBA!" Ena was now freaking out. First she had hit someone on the head with the cup twice, and now she had broken Yotsuba's window. Things were turning out really bad.

**…**

Yotsuba was up in her room reading about Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer when she heard the glass break. She quickly ran to the window, picked up the cup and said,

"Hi ENA!"

"Hi Yotsuba! Do you know who's in the snow?" Ena asked glad to talk to someone.

"Boxer Man! He kidnapped the flower angel so kicked him into the snow!" Yotsuba said.

"Uh…"

"...and the weird part was that Boxer Man looked exactly like Daddy! Do you think that Daddy is Boxer Man Ena?" Yotsuba asked.

"Uh…hold on a sec." Ena said quickly. She then ran out of the room and downstairs to where Fuuka was writing about her love life in her diary.

"Fuuka! I need you, now!" Ena said quickly. She then grabbed Fuuka's arm and dragged her upstairs. When Fuuka was in Ena's room Ena gave Fuuka the cup phone and mouthed to her "Yotsuba."

"Hey, Yotsuba! Ena said that you called!" Fuuka said.

"Hi Fuuka!" Yotsuba said happily.

"Do you think that Boxer Man is Daddy?" Yotsuba asked.

Fuuka who thought that Yotsuba was kidding said "Of course he's Daddy. Why do you think that he's always in your house?" Fuuka said. Yotsuba didn't answer.

"Uh, Yotsuba? Yotsuba…?" Fuuka asked. Suddenly Ena and Fuuka could hear noise and it wasn't coming from the cup phone.

"YOTSUBA! WHY DID YOU LOCK ME OUTSID IN MY BOXERS? LOOK AT ME I'M ALL BLUE!"

"Daddy,you're back to normal!" A loud slap could be heard, followed by

"NO! Boxer Man has turned you evil!...NO! LET GO OF ME BOXER MAN! LET GO OF ME! NO! NOT THE SECRET CHAMBER! NOOOOOOOOO!" Then the noise died down. Fuuka and Ena sighed, their life would never be normal with Yotsuba around.

* * *

Lol! I think that this was a very funny one-shot! Please review! (and I lied, this story was pretty short, only 1,000+ words sigh not my best work…)


End file.
